Love In The Rain: A Hit or Miss!
by Nightimewriter
Summary: Seiya/Serena Post Stars situation. Seiya/Fighter comes back to visit Serena one last time...but is it really the last time? And what does Serena do when all she can think about is Seiya? OK, 2 shot...maybe 3! Hope you check it out! Thnx for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_So I had a dream…and then I woke up and wrote this! It's just a little post Stars situation. I might keep going with these little scenarios, I'm not sure yet though._

_Lemme now what you think!!_

_Enjoy!_

Serena turned onto her side and sighed. Another sleepless night… She sat up and picked her alarm clock up off the bedside table. 1:22 a.m. She sighed again and set it back down.

Serena stretched and then scooted over to her window. The sound of the light rain soothed her. It was summer, and summer showers were her favorite. A warm breeze blew through, rustling her white curtains and spraying her with a light mist. She breathed in deeply and stiffened. Her heart sped up and her stomach dropped. _Fighter?_ She thought anxiously. She leaned closer to her window and listened. Her heart dropped. _No…it can't be._ She sighed. _Now I'm imagining things…_

She thought she smelled Fighter's sweet scent, that scent that reminded her of a light ocean mist… _Impossible. It must be the rain. You are back home on Kinmoku… _ Serena leaned her elbows on the window ledge and rested her head on her arms. _You're there with you friends…and with your Princess. _She looked out into the sky and gazed at the stars. _I'm to be married… Darien is a wonderful man. He's been with me though so much. We understand each other…or at least I believe we do…_ She felt a lump form in her throat and she tried to swallow past it. _I'm marrying my destiny…and yet I'm wishing you were here with me instead! I'm so selfish!_ She buried her head in her arms and stifled a cry. _I saw the way she looked at you, Fighter! Your Princess loves you, and you haven't realized._ A thought suddenly struck her. Serena lifted her head and stared at the stars above. _Or have you known? I'm terrible! Keeping you all to myself, occupying all of your time, when I knew that I would end up with Darien in the end… I never realized you were waiting for me to decide your future!_ Serena took in a deep breath and held it for a moment to calm herself. She cleared her mind of everything…everything except for Fighter's face. _If I could do it all over again, I would like to believe that we will be destined to love one another for ever…_

"I miss you, Fighter," she whispered, closing her eyes on the tears. "I want to see you again…"

***

Fighter jumped into the tree silently, and waited. After a moment, she leapt onto the roof, careful not to slip, and sat down next to Serena's bedroom window. _I'm going to be in big trouble if I get caught,_ she thought nervously. Fighter thought for a moment, and then smiled. _I don't care._ She didn't care what anyone else thought; whether Amara would be angry at her "intrusion," or if Darien would be unsettled that she came to see his future bride during the night… _I hope he is unsettled!_ Fighter thought bitterly. Her didn't even care that she was soaked down to the bone in the dead of night…

All she cared about was her Odango. Fighter sighed and looked to the sky. She had snuck away from her home, from her friends, from her fellow Soldiers, for what? To sit in the night at Serena's window and hope that she would call her name out in the night. Fighter 'hmphed,' bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. _I have abandoned my Princess,_ she thought sadly. _I have made a serious mistake. _Her bright blue eyes clouded over as she thought of her Princess Kakyuu… _I have agreed to a contract to love and protect you, my Princess, and what am I doing now?_ She thought of their first few days back home on Kinmoku: they were rebuilding, and everyone else seemed happy… _Princess, you asked for my hand and I gave you my word that I would forever remain faithful to you…_ Fighter felt the tears slide down her face. _I have failed you already, and we haven't even been joined together yet!_ She roughly brushed the tears away and buried her head in her knees. _Going to see another woman the night before my wedding… I'm pathetic! _

"I miss you, Fighter."

The words had taken her by surprise. Fighter's head shot up and she held her breath. Her Odango was awake! _Does she know I'm here?_ Fighter shook her head in response.

"I want to see you again."

That was all she needed to hear…

_Well? Whatcha think? Hope you liked it! And yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on _This is How We Meet…_I'll get back to that shortly.._

_Please review!_

_Arigatou!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad you read it!! Thanks for the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy the next installment! _

***

A Month Later…

Serena ventured up to the rooftop an hour before the ceremony. She told everyone that she needed quiet to rehearse her vows. She had lied. Her heart ached, and she new exactly why. A sigh escaped her lips and she lifted her hand to her heart and pressed firmly. _Stop,_ she thought forcefully. Serena closed her eyes and a sad smile played across her lips. _I'm being silly…_

She looked up and smiled sadly at the sun. The warmth of its rays felt good on her skin, and yet her heart was chilled…

"Serena?"

She turned around quickly and sighed, "Raye…"

"You okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "Just nervous…" She smiled as Raye approached her and took her hand.

"Darien is a wonderful man," Raye said as she held Serena's hand tightly.

"Yes. He is." Serena avoided Raye's eyes.

"Second thoughts?" She asked in a light tone, but became serious quickly when she saw the look that flashed onto Serena's face. "I mean, it does seem really soon…" Raye tried to help her friend out.

"No," Serena said. "I expected this." She looked at her dark-haired friend and smiled as brightly as she could. "This is the right time."

Raye smiled, convinced by her Princess' certainty, "I'm glad. You look beautiful." She stepped back and admired the floor length, strapless white dress.

"Thank you, Raye," Serena said, forcing herself not to break. "I'll be down shortly…" She watched as her friend smiled and left the roof. Serena waited a bit, and then turned away, burying her face in her hands. "What am I doing?" She sighed, and attempted to pull herself together. Her skin felt cold, and she looked up, panic quickly taking hold on her.

Serena looked to the sky and frowned when she saw the sun disappear behind some gray clouds. Her nose twitched and a shiver ran up her spine as the wind picked up. She was chilled, but couldn't bring herself to leave yet. Serena took a few steps closer to the railing. Her small hand touched the cold metal just as a few rain drops began to fall. Serena looked up and closed her eyes as the cold drops hit her face. She didn't care that they stung like little needles piercing her… The pain she felt in her heart was far worse than that…

Serena dropped her gaze down to the chapel across the street. Everyone was waiting for her there… She watched the people moving down below and it reminded her of the times back at her high school when she would seek solitude up on that roof. Serena remembered a time when she stood up there, watching a plane pass by loudly. Darien had just left for America, but before that, he had given her a ring. Serena touched the ring on her left hand absentmindedly as she thought back to that day. Now, they were about to fulfill that promise of the ring. Serena breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. _I met _him_ that day…_ Serena dropped her hands back to the railing and held on tightly.

She remembered another time… She was attacked, and he had saved her. _Rain fell that day, too,_ she thought, remembering how she had cried like a little baby in front of him. _I'm so childish…no wonder he left!_ She joked, trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work. Instead, she felt tears sting her eyes. _Damn. I get emotional too easily…_

Serena wiped her tears from her cheeks and returned her gaze to the chapel. She felt the tears return. _I'm about to start what is supposed to be the happiest time of my life with the man I love…and I'm crying for another…_ Serena gasped and turned away from the sight. She leaned back against the railing and crossed her arms. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?!_ She thought, angry with herself. She looked down at the wedding dress she was wearing and furrowed her eyebrows. _What would he say if he saw me in this?_ A smile played across her lips, but was quickly wiped away. _Everything I see reminds me of him!_ After a moment, her expression softened. _Why is that such a bad thing?_ She questioned herself. _Memories are all I have of him now… I might as well enjoy them._

Serena turned back to the chapel and gazed at it sadly. She pictured herself in it, walking down the aisle, towards the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She saw her father kiss her on the cheek and hand her to the groom. Serena smiled. She closed her eyes and pictured her groom standing there, waiting for her. He turned around…and she saw Seiya's face perfectly clear.

Serena's eyes flew open. _It's not supposed to be you!_ She battled with herself. She focused on the chapel, and tried again. She closed her eyes, and re-walked the aisle. Her father kissed her cheek and handed her over to her groom. Again, she was seeing Seiya.

Serena kept her eyes closed this time, and thought, _Alright, Seiya…just this once. You can be my groom… _Serena leaned forward, eyes closed, toward her imaginary man. _I miss you… _

I'm right here.

_Don't leave. _

I would never leave you.

Serena continued to lean forward toward the image. She had almost reached him… Her waist hit the railing and her eyes flew open as she felt herself lose her balance. She screamed, trying to get a firm grip on the railing. Her hands slipped from the rain and she felt her feet leave the ground…

She felt strong arms wrap around her quickly and pull her back. She was squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to watch herself plummet…but she opened them slowly when she realized she was no longer falling. Serena looked out and saw the chapel. She was still on the roof… _But who is…?_

"I didn't think you'd act like this on your wedding day," a familiar voice said. "Or maybe you're just upset that _I'm_ not your groom." An amused laugh sounded.

Serena spun around and gasped, "Seiya!" She jumped and locked her arms around his back tightly, hugging him as close to her as she possibly could.

"Yo, Odango."

"I can't believe you're here," she gasped. Serena suddenly loosened her grip and took a step back. She looked up at him, studying his face seriously.

"Was that it? You're no longer excited to see me?" Seiya asked in his usual smug cool-guy tone. Serena smiled when she heard his voice falter.

"Why are you back?"

"I couldn't miss your wedding day," Seiya answered.

A pain twanged in her heart.

"Oh. I see," she replied softly, dropping her gaze down to her hands. Her own wedding had slipped her mind. _I'm marrying Darien in less than a hour…_

"Odango?" Seiya furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Serena jumped away from his touch and laughed. "How do I look?" She spun around twice and laughed again. She didn't want him to see her pain…

"Beautiful." Seiya answered in a whisper.

Serena stopped moving and faced him. Her heart ached and she shivered.

"C'mon," Seiya said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "you shouldn't be out here in this drizzle. You'll get your dress messy…and that just wouldn't be acceptable on this day." They walked to the other end of the roof where the door was. Seiya held the door for her, then joined her inside. He watched as she leaned up against the wall and looked at him. Seiya smiled.

"Why are you really back?" She asked softly.

"To carry you off," he replied and smiled at her reaction. "Don't worry Odango. I'm not going to kidnap you…"

"Will you be returning to Kinmoku?"

"Probably not..." He looked away.

"You're staying in Tokyo?" Her voice rose in excitement, and she blushed when Seiya returned his gaze to her with a little smile.

"I haven't decided yet," he answered truthfully. "I might travel a bit…"

"Does your Princess know you're here?" Serena asked, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"She knows…I'm around," he answered after a pause. Seiya looked away from her when he saw curiosity fill her eyes. He began explaining before she could even ask. "Kakyuu…released me from my duties as a Starlight."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped to his side. She took hold of his arm tightly and looked up at him. "Seiya, why?"

"It would have been difficult to work together after…what I did," he answered, not able to meet Serena's eyes.

"What did you do?" Serena asked, tightening her grip on his arm. When he didn't reply, she stepped directly in front of him and cornered him to the wall. "Seiya, what happened?" She reached up and gently touched his cheek. He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Seiya looked into her bright blue eyes and his heart leapt. She was worried about him… He took a deep breath.

"We were engaged."

Serena stared at him in shock. Her eyes widened and she quickly let go of his arms, taking a step back.

"S-Seiya?"

"She asked for my hand," he continued, taking Serena's hand in his before she could decide to run away. His eyes met hers and he tried to make her understand. "I accepted…"

"You're married?" Serena gasped. She quickly recovered her composure and forced a smile. "Congratulations!"

"No, Odango," Seiya whispered. "I backed out. That's why she released me. We tried to make it work as just being friends, but I knew it was hurting her inside. It was hurting me, too." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, memories of that day flooding his mind.

"Seiya, I'm sorry," Serena whispered, rubbing his hand with her free one. She studied his hand for a moment longer, then looked back up at him. "You didn't love her?"

"Of course I did," he replied, still leaning his head on the wall. "I still do…but…" Seiya opened his eyes and met Serena's teary blue eyes. "I just wasn't _in love _with her."

"Not '_in _love'?" She repeated in a daze. Her eyes focused on his yellow tie and her heart dropped as a thought hit her.

"There are people you love, and then one person you are _in _love with." He put his finger underneath Serena's chin and gently raised her head until her eyes met his. A tiny gasp escaped him when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Odango?"

Serena smiled, trying to cover up her true feelings. "That's terrible, Seiya. I'm sorry that that happened to you." She stifled a cry, but felt Seiya's arms wrap around her anyway.

"I just wasn't in love with her…"

Serena pushed him away quickly and slammed herself into the wall.

"Odango!"

"How could you?" She knew he didn't understand when she saw his eyebrows furrow. "How could you hurt her like that?" Serena stared at him as tears continued to well in her eyes.

"I…it was the only way we could both be happy…" He tried to justify.

"Happy, Seiya? Are you happy now? Do you think Princess Kakyuu's happy now?" It came out harsher than she would have liked it to… She knew that she was merely taking her anger out on him. Serena was really angry with herself for thinking about doing the same thing to Darien. Her heart pounded and she dropped her hands to her sides, balling them up into fists.

"No. I'm not happy now," Seiya answered strongly. "And I know that Kakyuu's hurting, too, but once she finds that one person she truly loves…it will all be worth it!" He crossed the short distance in the narrow hall to Serena and gently put his hand on her shoulders. "Do you see what I mean?"

"What if you were her person?"

Seiya furrowed his eyebrows. His belief faltered and his stomach tightened. He had never thought of it that way…

"I…I don't know…"

"You didn't think of that?" Serena whispered, more sad now than angry. "You never thought that someone whom you are not in love with is in love with you?" She waited for a response, and sighed when he shook his head. "Do you really believe that the best thing to do is leave that person?" She spoke more to herself than to him…

"I believe if you are not in love with that person, they deserve better than you," Seiya answered after a moment's thought. "They deserve someone who _is _in love with them the same way they are in love with him or her, someone who will take care of them and protect them with everything they have because all they really need is the love between each other…" His voice faded away, and the two stood in silence for a long moment.

"I'm getting married," Serena finally whispered.

"I know."

"He loves me," she continued.

"He does."

"I love him, too," Serena said, feeling Seiya's grip on her shoulders tighten the moment she spoke those words. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "I'm not in love with him."

***

_Okay, so ends part 2! Let me know what you think!! I already have an idea for part 3!_

_And the next chapter of _This is How We Meet_ will be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so here is the third installment! I guess it's the final chapter. I really wasn't going to start a new story right in the middle of writing _This is How We Meet, _so I'm just gonna end it here._

_Thanks for reading!!_

Seiya waited impatiently on the roof for Serena. The rain had stopped now, and he ventured from the shelter to get a better look at the chapel across the street. His stomach twisted nervously. A part of him wished Serena would have let him go with her to talk to Darien, but she had confidently told him that this was something she had to do alone. He knew she was right, but he worried that once she left…she wouldn't come back.

Seiya sighed. He prayed his Odango would return to him…

"I knew it." I voice sighed.

Seiya whipped himself around and then gave an awkward smile at his rooftop companion. Mina stood with her arms crossed, giving Seiya an amused smile.

"Guilty as charged," Seiya laughed, raising his hands up in the air.

"I had a feeling all day!" Mina laughed and ran to him. She gave him a quick hug. "The Goddess of Love is never wrong! I knew you would come back."

Seiya didn't know what to say to that. He cleared his throat awkwardly and waited for her to say something. Honestly, her reaction had caught him off guard. He expected something more hostile…

"Of course, it _would_ be like you to choose a time like this to stop by," Mina continued after a pause. She shook her head, but smiled. "I bet you want to know what's happening in there." She nodded toward the chapel, and Seiya followed her gaze.

"Yeah…I…know this wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I just wanted her to know…"

"I know," Mina said. They both faced the chapel and Mina took a moment to collect her thoughts. "To be honest, Serena hadn't been the same since you left… She always seemed distant, like her thoughts were some place else…" Mina smiled and looked at Seiya. "I guess they were with you." Her eyes fell back to the chapel. "When she walked back into that chapel a few minutes ago, I knew you were here. I could see it in her eyes, in her smile. She seems so happy."

Seiya felt warmth creep into his cheeks. All doubts of his Odango entering that chapel to breakup, and instead getting married, disappeared. He knew she would return to him.

"I'm glad you make her happy, Seiya," Mina whispered. "As the Goddess of Love, I know you two will make each other happy for a long time!" She laughed and patted his back.

"Thanks, Mina." Seiya laughed, but kept his eyes glued to the chapel. He felt Mina's eyes still on him, and knew what was going to happen next.

"How's Yaten?" She asked, hopefully.

"A woman," Seiya said with a laugh. "Sorry Mina."

"Yeah, I know…" Her eyes dropped down to her feet and her smile vanished.

"Hey," Seiya said, lifting her chin with his index finger until she met his gaze, "she counts you as a very important friend." He hoped that would cheer her up a bit.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how long that lasts," Mina said, a wicked smile appearing across her lips. "After all, I _am _the Goddess of Love…I can make anything happen!" She and Seiya laughed, but Mina froze quickly. She pointed to a figure running from the chapel. "That's Raye," she said in a breath. "Nice knowing you, Seiya!" She patted him of the back quickly, then bolted from his side, moving quickly for the door.

"She's going to kill me?" Seiya gasped, frightened by Mina's reaction.

"Uh…you can handle her! Good luck! Just don't let her push you around!" And Mina was gone.

Seiya waited, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Raye when she confronted him, and what he wasn't going to do if she attacked him. Seiya bit his lip nervously, and balled his hands up into fists when he saw the door that Mina just vanished from open a crack.

Raye pushed open the door slowly and froze.

"Seiya."

"Hey, Raye," he said, as calmly as he could.

"I should have known." Her eyes flashed dangerously and she crossed her arms quickly. "Did you know it is Serena's and Darien's wedding day?"

"Yes."

"And you planned to take her nonetheless?"

"I didn't plan to take her away," Seiya clarified strongly. "I just wanted to wish her good luck…"

Raye "hmmphed."

"…and I just wanted to see her one last time," Seiya finished.

"You're leaving," Raye stated softly more than questioned. Her voice had lost its edge and her eyes seemed sad.

"That was the plan."

"Then why is Serena in there telling Darien that she can't marry him anymore?" Raye snapped. The fire was back in her eyes. "She seems to be under the impression that you are going to stay with her!"

"Raye…"

"So you're leaving her, after ruining her wedding day, is that it?" Raye said, cutting Seiya off. She took several menacing steps towards him and continued to yell. "You make her believe you're staying, and then you leave?!"

"Hey, will you let me explain!" Seiya shouted, trying to overpower Raye's volume.

"What's to explain? You just told me the plan was to leave!"

"I said that _was_ the plan," Seiya said. "I didn't come here today to ruin her wedding. I didn't come here to change her mind. I just wanted to see her again, and what I found when I saw her was a sad girl standing out in the rain… That doesn't seem like something a happy bride would do, does it?"

Raye opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't. She pictured Serena standing there earlier that day. Raye had seen her, and Raye knew she wasn't happy…

"So what then?" Raye asked softly. "She's marrying you?"

"Well, she doesn't have to marry anyone just yet," Seiya smiled. "When she's ready, I'm here…if that's what she wants." He paused, waiting for Raye to say something back to him, but she remained quiet. "Raye, you know I would never hurt her."

"Yes, I know that," she whispered. "Seiya, it's just that…this had always been the plan." Raye moved over to where he was standing and gripped onto the railing, looking at the chapel. "Ever since we learned who we really were as Sailor Soldiers, we knew that Serena and Darien were destined to be together…that had always been the plan." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "And now, with you here, no one is sure what the plan is anymore."

"I'm sorry," Seiya said after a pause.

"No, don't be," Raye said shaking her head. "This is probably for the best. We can't predict the future, but each of the Soldiers, including Prince Darien, have felt you coming for a long time now…especially me. I knew that once you and Serena met, our entire destiny would be questionable."

"You knew I would be here?" Seiya asked, a little shocked. Raye nodded her head. "Then why didn't you do something to stop me?"

"That's the funny thing," she whispered. "If I tried to stop you in one way, you two would find another way… It was…"

"...inevitable," Seiya finished and Raye nodded. "Mina and I talked it over. She saw the capacity of love you and Serena could have with one another, given a chance, and until recently, I've been stopping her from saying of doing anything about it…"

"And now?"

"I had a vision," Raye said. She turned around, away from the chapel, and leaned up against the railing. She lifted her eyes to the grey sky and spoke. "The happiness we thought Serena and Darien had for each other was just a glimmer of what you and Serena could have…" Raye met Seiya's gaze. "She's happiest when she's with you."

"Oh," Seiya breathed. He couldn't help to smile widely. "Sorry, Raye."

"Please stop saying that," Raye laughed. "We're happy for you! _I'm_ happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"I should get back," Raye said. She stood and moved across the roof to the door. With her hand on the knob, she looked back at Seiya. "But I must warn you…if you ever make her unhappy, we will be on you faster than you could even imagine." She laughed, knowing Seiya would never do anything like that to Serena. She just felt like she had to say something like that…just to scare him a bit.

"I know," he laughed. "Thank you."

Raye nodded once, and then turned the knob and opened the door. She smiled. Serena was standing there.

"Raye?" Serena gasped.

"I'm glad you're happy, Serena," Raye smiled. She pulled Serena into a quick hug, and then left the two on the roof.

"What did she say to you?" Serena asked, crossing over to Seiya quickly.

"Don't worry," Seiya smiled. "She approved." He hugged his Odango, glad that all worry was gone now. "You told him?"

"Yes," Serena answered. "He said he understood… I just feel terrible that I did this to him." She looked up at Seiya with tears in her eyes. "I'm a bad person…"

"Never!" Seiya reassured quickly. He cupped Serena's face with his hands and smiled at her. "This is better for the both of you, trust me on it." He waited for a little relief to appear in her eyes, but nothing so far. "Did he sound angry?"

"No," she answered. "He seemed like he expected it… That might be even worse!"

"No, Odango, trust me. He's not doubting your character…" Seiya battled with repeating what Raye had just told him, or trying to make Serena understand a different way. "Raye…told me that they saw me coming."

"What? How?" Serena furrowed her eyebrows. "Why didn't I see you?"

"I don't know, but she said that all the Soldiers knew that once we met, it would be the end the destiny you knew." Seiya tried to read the expression on Serena's face. He hoped he didn't scare her…

"The end of our destiny?"

"The one that you all expected to happen…" Seiya wanted to know what she was thinking, but wasn't picking up on any feelings.

"We altered that destiny," Serena said and Seiya nodded after a moment's thought. "But what is the destiny now?"

"Odango…I don't know." He moved his hands down to her shoulders and smiled. "I can't see what's in the future, but I know that as long as you want me, we'll be facing that future together."

"Seiya." Serena choked up. Tears slid from her eyes and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Odango."

_It might be a boring ending, or it might be the best ending… Boring cuz nothing really dramatic and heart-pulling happened, or the best ending cuz it's an open ending! _

_What happens next? Will Seiya and Serena ever get married? Will they stay in Tokyo, or travel like Seiya intended? Oh so many questions that haven't been answered! Lol okay, I'm done talking. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oki, so I have problems, as in once I start writing for This is How We Meet, I have to write other chapters for my other little stories that weren't even supposed to be full stories to begin with…. Anyway, I was rereading Love In the Rain and I decided to add one more chapter….for now!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_ Hey Raye!_

_ Everything is great here! I miss you all, but it'll only be a few more months and then we're coming back for a surprise visit! (Sshhh! I know I just ruined the surprise, but I just had to tell you!) Anyway, Kinmoku is beautiful! Everyone here is so welcoming and friendly, like I've told you before! And their reconstruction of their planet is nearly finished! Just seeing how well this place is developing makes it hard to believe that almost a year has gone by since the development started. But, like I was saying, Kinmoku is growing more beautiful! Raye, you would love it here! I hope you will come to visit sometime! Maybe I'll drag you back after our "surprise" visit!_

_ I hope everything is going great back on Earth. It is still my home and I miss it and all of the people very dearly, but Kinmoku is very welcoming, so in a way, I guess it is like my second home!_

_ So Raye, I was thinking, and please don't get mad….but Mina and I have been communicating, just like I have with the others, but we agreed not to say anything to you about it… Don't be mad, but we have been discussing your love life! Don't get mad at our sneakiness, but when I asked you about it in one of our first transmission, I noticed how you skipped over replying to that topic…so naturally, I turned to Mina! Anyway, she told me about you and Darien, and I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! That was one of my first thoughts after Darien and I broke up. I remembered how when we first all met, you and Darien had dated, and then when we learned about our past, and who we really were, you two broke up. I have always felt like it was somehow my fault, and I'm sorry. If I had just been able to sort all of this crazy love stuff out earlier, we each might have been truly happier earlier._

_ In any case, I want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding! Well, that's _when_ you're ready to get married, that is! I wish I could talk to you face to face, so you can see how happy I am! A voice over a one-way intercom just doesn't cut it for me… But, I cannot wait until we come over to visit!_

_ In the meantime….I want every detail of your love life in your reply!_

_ I miss you too much to say!_

_ Love, forever and for always,_

_ Serena…and Seiya, Taiki or Maker, and Yaten, uh Healer, say "Hi!" too!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hellooo Mina!_

_ If Raye starts yelling at you, I am really sorry but I just had to tell her I know because I want her to be able to feel like she can talk to me about this!_

_ Just letting you know._

_ So, the reconstruction here is still underway, but everything is moving along quickly and they are almost finished!_

_ ….Okay, I know what you really want me to give you an update on…._

_ Yaten…uh, Star Healer…well, you know, she's doing great! She told me to tell you that she misses you and that you should be expecting a transmission from her shortly. She looks the same, uh, in her girl form and all… She very rarely changes back into Yaten form, although sometimes I slip up and call her by that name…she still responds!_

_ Being completely honest here, I think she misses you more than she'd like to let us know…. That's all I'm going to say on that!_

_ Okay, I already told Raye, and she's probably going to tell all of you anyway, but Seiya and I are planning on coming to Earth to visit in a few months! I miss you all sooooo much and he does, too! Also….Taiki and Yaten want to come with us! Ahhh! You're jumping up and down squealing right now, aren't you? I can just imagine it!_

_ Anyway, I can't wait because I miss you all so much! It would be nice if you guys came back to Kinmoku with us! I just would love you guys to see this planet…absolutely beautiful!_

_ So, I know between you and Raye, everyone's going to know about our visit before I even get to break the "surprise" part to them personally, so just let Amy and Lita know that they'll be hearing from me shortly._

_ Love you bunches!_

_ Serena_


End file.
